Wyoming INBRE Project Summary. The University of Wyoming (UW) is a land-grant institution and the only baccalaureate, post-secondary degree- granting institution in the State of Wyoming. This application is for a continuation of previous IDeA program awards managed through NIGMS (P20RR016474, 5P20GM103432). The long-term programmatic goal to establish a statewide network for biomedical research and excellence will be continued. The Specific Aims for this application are to: 1) continue to build on the established multidisciplinary research network with scientific foci that will build and strengthen biomedical research expertise and infrastructure at the University of Wyoming and its seven partner institutions; 2) build and increase the research base and capacity of the University of Wyoming and its partner institutions by providing research support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students; 3) provide research opportunities for undergraduate students that will create a pipeline for undergraduate students to continue in health research careers within IDeA states; 4) enhance the science and technology knowledge of the state's workforce; and 5) expand Wyoming research opportunities across the Western IDeA Region. Consistent with the goal to build on past achievements and existing strengths efforts will continue to focus on acquiring a critical mass of biomedical research faculty to develop sustainable and competitive research programs as well as ways to provide opportunities for undergraduates at UW and all seven of the state?s community colleges to participate in hands-on biomedical research. Three cores are proposed: Administrative, Bioinformatics, and the Developmental Research Projects Program. Two thematic research areas have been identified that are consistent with investments in thematic areas of previous INBRES: 1) Cell and Molecular Biology and 2) Biomedical Technologies for Chronic Disease Research. The themes align with the Wyoming Science and Tier One Engineering Initiatives, two state government supported efforts to enhance Wyoming STEM infrastructure including two new research buildings, new faculty hires, and new student programs. The Wyoming INBRE Network will continue to be enhanced by continuing to build partnerships between faculty at UW and community colleges. The approaches for creating collaborations between research scientists at UW and faculty at community colleges are essential in moving the thematic research areas forward by increasing opportunities for faculty and students, and the quality and visibility of the research performed across the state. Finally, by creating opportunities for undergraduates early in their academic careers, a pool of students is being created that will contribute to the next generation of health professionals, biomedical scientists, and employees for the biotechnology industries. A significant enhancement for INBRE-4 is Wyoming INBRE has joined the Regional Alliance of INBRE Networks (RAIN) that will provide increased opportunity for resource and program sharing with the Idaho, Montana, and New Mexico INBREs.